


【授翻】Souls for Bargain/灵魂谈判

by Clover_cherik



Series: 复联四治愈集 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Soul Realm, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, fuck marvel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 提要：含复联四剧透！Stephen做了场谈判。





	【授翻】Souls for Bargain/灵魂谈判

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Souls for Bargain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615205) by [meshkol (ashernorton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashernorton/pseuds/meshkol). 



> 作者笔记：f*他妈的漫威，f*他妈的罗素，f*他妈的飞机。下地狱去吧！  
> 译者笔记：作者说得对。

Stephen深吸一口气，打开了通往灵魂维度的传送门。

施了一个能保持双脚干燥的咒语，他走了进去，关上了身后的门，现在这个领域只剩他孤身一人。他开始走着，走着，不知道要在这个空旷的地方去向哪里，但是他信任由直觉引导着自己。他以为自己应该能用追踪的法术，可尽管已经花了数年时间来鼓起勇气、做好研究与战斗，他发现自己还是没有完全准备好对抗这个。

他无法看到这个领域的未来。所以他在盲目行进，他知道——时间宝石是强大的，是的，但它不能干扰其他宝石的现实。他不知道是怎么回事，也不知道接下来会发生什么，虽然他会再次做出同样的决定，与放弃时间宝石的那时一样，他仍然愿意为此而受苦。他经历了成千上万的人生，死过成千上万次，看过成千上万的未来，但选择仍旧落在他的肩头，令他痛苦。他看尽周围每个人眼中的痛苦与悲伤，看到他们眼神之中的审判意味，但他并不怪他们。 ** **他**** 做出了这个选择，不是其他人，而负罪感在将他生吞活剥。他要为此赎罪，而他此刻正在做的事，便是一个很好的开始。

“你知道你在干涉，对吧？”一个声音从他身后传来。

Stephen并没有为此所惊，只是在这个荒芜贫瘠的世界里继续走着，走着，走着，然后静静地回答道，“我很擅长干涉。但我不打算改变任何东西，即使我去改变，你会让我改变吗？”

片刻的寂静。除了Stephen靴子沾湿发出的脚步声与他均匀的呼吸声。然后术士问道，“那你为什么要来这个地方？”

Stephen的双脚离开浅水滩，到达了干燥的铺着砂砾的海岸线，目光注视着面前广阔无垠寂静无声的沙漠与草原。此刻，他愈加感谢咒语让他的靴子能在踏上干燥的土地的时候保持了完好无损，才能让他立足得更稳。“终结。赦免。为了我们两个。”

“他明白，至尊法师，”术士说，“他懂的自己做了什么牺牲，理解每个人所扮演的角色。我并不相信这样的他是幸福的，但他已经接受了他的命运。莫要在毫无希望之处给予他希望。”

Stephen强忍住了想要将术士Adam像一个布娃娃一样拎起来旋转和摇晃的冲动，因为他需要在这里好好表现。不要与对方做无谓的对抗是有必要的，尤其当Stephen需要一些只有术士才能给予的东西的时候。

“来吧，这边。”术士说道，最终还是走到了Stephen面前，虽然他的脚甚至都没碰到沙子。“越早结束这一切，就能越早结束扰乱这个领域的平静。”

Stephen跟在术士身后，没有回答，望着昏暗的红光将对方明亮的金发染成了一缕缕的朱红。他努力让自己的心跳稳定下来，他知道自己的身体仍然安全地隐藏在布利克街上他的卧室里，这并非是一种真正的反应，但那尽管无声无息感觉起来却依旧真实。战争结束已经三年了，三年漫长的庆祝与挣扎，将这个破败腐烂的星球在经过长久的忽视之后重新拼凑在一起，但从最后一场战斗到现在为止这段时间里，并没有抹去多少痛苦与折磨。Stephen害怕这一切都是徒劳的，害怕他即将见到的人的反应，害怕术士会拒绝他，但他必须保持专注与平静，需要保持自制力。毕竟，烦恼殊无意义——他有时间宝石，所以他总是可以倒带，再试一次，直到他成功。Stephen总是不知疲倦地坚持着，尽管他能接受失败。

远处，有海市蜃楼般的影子映入眼帘。简单而平静——只是一望无际的沙漠当中一片小小的绿洲——有三个人围坐着在一堆棕榈树和干草丛中。Stephen知道他们是谁，知道他们是被术士的意志召唤而来的，他的心脏回到了急速的断奏之中，汗水湿透了他的手掌，沁透了上唇人中的皮肤。他强迫自己不要用手去擦拭长袍，也不要用手拨弄头发——紧张的颤抖只会暴露自己的担忧，此时他已能辨认出与自己同行的人的特点。而尽管温度很低，他还是觉得这里太过潮湿了。

他们在那些人面前停了下来，术士在边上的一个注满红色液体的小池塘边上坐了下来，Stephen吞咽了一下，试图将思绪整理得井然有序些，这样他就能连贯地说话了。他的双手在颤抖，半是因为神经损伤，半是因为即便是处在灵体状态下依旧能感觉到的紧张。他突然有一种想要开始踱步的冲动。尽管浑身发痒，他还是忍住了，再次咽了咽唾沫，张开嘴与同伴说话。

只是Tony已先到了那里。

“嘿，Doc。”他说，看起来很健康（ ** **不是那个烧焦了一半、了无生机，淤青的眼睛从眼窝里凸出，因为心脏衰竭伤口缓缓渗出血液的样子，不是那个喑哑无声、就好像终于慢慢的让破碎不堪的身体得以休息那般垂死的样子**** ），但他的眼神好像处在绝望的边缘，在Tony将一切都倾倒释放出来之前Stephen甚至没来得及想那是为什么。“Morgan……她怎么样？她还活着吗？过得幸福吗？拜托，你一定知道。我不需要知道另一边发生了什么，也不需要知道所有一切怎么样了，甚至Pepper和Peter……我——我只是—— ** **拜托**** 。”

Stephen觉得肩头有些紧绷，他平静地回答道：“她很好，Tony。她现在七岁了，显然像个闹腾的炮仗，聪明绝顶（smart as a whip），淘气劲儿有一英里那么宽，就跟她父亲一样。”

Tony笑了起来，笑到泪湿，声音沙哑，跪在了地上，彻底松了一口气。他用低沉的声音说道，“谢谢你。 ** **谢谢**** 。”

“Clint怎么样？Laura和孩子们呢？”Natasha问，绿色的眸子湿润润的，她走到Tony身边，将一只手放在他头发上，下意识地抚摸着那发丝，仿佛他们已经做过这个动作上千次。他们可能被永远地困在了灵魂的领域，被迫就那么简单地、漫无目的地，没有任何形式或理由地存在着。

“很好。赦免来得很快，但他选择了离开复联，那也情有可原。”Stephen解释说，“他们似乎很快乐，很平静，我觉得没有比这样更好的了。我知道和你同名的小家伙和Morgan关系很好，他们总是一会儿看上了这个一会儿爱上了那个，都快让Pepper和Clint抓狂了。”

Tony笑着，尽管他将脸埋在双手开始哭泣，Natasha双膝跪地，小心翼翼用手臂环抱住他。“这对他们都好，”她开玩笑地说，“有什么能比拥有一个Stark更有趣的呢。惊人地戏剧性啊。”

Stephen笑了笑，有些虚弱但很真诚，然后转向了Gamora。“你的家人们很好，他们常来拜访，而且精力十足情绪高昂。Thor和他们在一起，据我在宇宙中所听到的，他们在引发大骚动，意料之中。”

Gamora自得地笑了，虽然眼睛都湿透了，她用手掌揉了揉自己的胳膊，好像很冷，“会有一场屠杀蓄势待发。我很惊讶Peter还没有把Thor丢到海里去。”

“我敢肯定他已经试过了，”Stephen坦率地承认道，“但是Thor一有干劲就会很难对付。他们……还是有许多共同点的。”

她的脸基本上没有表情，但Stephen可以感觉到她的疼痛，着有点让人讶异。他并非天生就有同理心，也没使用任何法术，所以他判定这是灵魂领域的一部分。她平静地问：“你为什么会来这里？”

“啊，这就是问题所在了。”术士的声音准时响起，用手指轻敲膝盖，“我不能放他们走，我知道你知道这一点。”

“当Thanos摧毁了石头的时候，你的和平生活就被毁了，”Stephen说，竭力让声音保持平静。“如果不是这三个人的牺牲，你和所有被灵魂宝石夺去了生命的人一样仍然在迷失之中。”

“那我应该帮助他们离开这个领域吗？”术士稳稳地争辩说，丝毫没有流露出一分情绪。Stephen用余光瞥见其他人都愣住了，眼睛因为这突如其来的自由的可能性而睁大了，但他没有将目光从这个最初被宝石赋予了强大的高级进化的人身上挪开。

“这不由我决定，而且可能要消耗巨大的能量，”Stephen回答道，“我只对这三个人感兴趣，要将他们带回到他们应该属于的地方去，因为这个宇宙即将爆发斗争。少了他们我们做不到。”

“你又问过他们是不是愿意战斗吗？”术士质问道，口气重充满了讽刺的幽默，“这个世界是和平的，虽然没有亲人有点孤独，可回去只会导致纷争与更多的悲伤。让他们休息不是更好吗？”

“我不需要问，”Stephen说，“他们至亲至爱之人在不断受到威胁——难道你不认为他们会为了保护这些人的安全而愿意经历任何痛苦吗？他们三个都已经为那些亲爱的人做出了牺牲，他们也会继续为生而战，直到无法再继续为止。”

“你表现得就好像有一场大灾难即将来临。你都知道什么？”术士问道。

Stephen深吸了一口气，尽可能平静地说，“是Galactus，Adam。他正在行动。”

Gamora抽了一口气。Natasha问：“那是谁？我们要面对的是什么？”这话听起来令人欣慰，就好像已经决定了要让术士帮助他们从此处解脱，然后她将加入某些未知的战斗。Stephen摇了摇头，默默地表示请她稍后再问，而将注意力集中在术士身上，后者看起来脸色苍白而忧虑。Stephen知道术士有和吞噬者交过手，但是地球这一层面从未面临过这样的威胁。相比之下，无限宝石还有Thanos都仅仅是小儿科的游戏，是的，Stephen需要为他在无限战争中的选择做出救赎，但地球也需要捍卫防御的人，而且，Tony Stark是地球需要的人，他，Reed Richards和Bruce Banner一起覆盖了人类已知的所有专业和科学领域，Stephen知道地球迫切需要这些来面对即将到来的威胁。

“但我无法创造出躯壳，至尊法师。”术士最终说道。

Stephen立刻反驳道，“你没必要。”一阵沉默。术士扬起一条眉毛表示了无声的询问与轻微的怀疑，Stephen又咽了一下，接着淡淡地说，“我是时间宝石的主人。我找回了所有的躯壳，在我委托的保密人的帮助下， 用魔法和Tony改良的绝境病毒来修复了这些失去灵魂的躯体，然后将他们放入低温冷冻。将他们的灵魂安置回他们的身体要比没有身体麻烦得多。”

“Pepper……”Tony低声道，看起来惊掉了下巴。

Stephen知道Tony在想什么，所以尽可能温柔地解释道，“我甚至没告诉她，但我需要绝境病毒，而且老实说，如果这个方法凑效，而她不在知情范围内，我也不想被列入她的谋杀名单里面。我必须强调一点，这是场赌博，可能不会有结果，她也对你再回来没有报任何希望，我也可以向你保证，你的女儿没有意识到任何渺茫虚无的可能性。”

“我的天，”Gamora用轻得几乎听不到的声音说，“这实际是有可能的。”

“理论而言，是的，”Stephen说，“我做了研究，他……”Stephen朝术士比了个手势，后者面无表情，“即便没有我的帮助也能做到。”Stephen深吸一口气，声音低沉，“Adam。我需要他们。这个宇宙需要他们。你必须帮我们，否则Galactus将吞噬我们所有人。你知道它的能力，也知道其中的利害关系。”

除了沉默之外什么也没有，然后术士突然像钢铁般坚定地说，“好，Stephen。但我要和你一起去。”

\------

Tony睁开了眼睛。

一切都很僵硬，考虑他已经被冰冻了三年，他觉得这也在预料之中，但最后他对所有别的都并不关心了。眼前的视野模糊不清，但他还是能看到Pepper和Happy，Peter和Harley，还有一个长高的年轻女孩。她有棕色的眼睛和深色的头发，脸上带着大大的笑容，泪水顺着她的脸颊流了下来。她美丽无缺，那是他珍贵的小天使，Tony的泪水开始从脸上淌落，尽管颤抖不已，胳膊无力，但他所能做的就只是无助地向她靠近。

她堪堪说了几句安慰的词汇让他放松便朝他冲过来，Tony不在乎那用力的拥抱是否会将自己压碎，如果这意味着他能抱住；他不在乎自己的医院病号服上黏满了潮湿的泪水和粘稠的液体，如果这意味着他能将自己的脸埋进她香甜的头发里；他不在乎她是哭得那么大声以至于几乎要伤到他的耳朵，如果这意味着他能够再次听到她的声音，随着年岁的增长，有些变了，但还是如此珍贵，如此熟悉。他爱这个小小的人儿，他的血肉，他的灵魂，他的心，每一个细节，这是一份无法估量的礼物，能够再次拥有她，听到她哽咽地带着眼泪说出 ** **我爱你，爸爸，我好想你。****

他埋在女儿的发间哭泣，轻声细语，然后恢复了 ** **呼吸**** 。

\------

“嘿，Stephen。”名字的主人听见圣所空荡的前门传来回声。

Stephen认出了这个声音，但一直读到书中本章的结尾才停下了阅读。他阖上读完的书，轻轻哼了一声，抬头一眼便看到了现在活蹦乱跳的那个男人有点笨拙地站在门口，手里拿着一个电话，就像犯痒痒一般想拆开来做点什么。

“Tony，”Stephen回以致意，尽管胃里一阵紧张，他很高兴自己还是保持了语气的平静。过去一年里他们进行了很多交流，为对付Galactus制定了计划，一起管理了一所名副其实的精神病院（名字叫 ** **Tony Stark和Natasha Romanoff**** ** **还活着**** ！）；他见过了Tony的方方面面（一个父亲、一个朋友、一个战士……一个彻头彻尾的混蛋），理解了为什么人们总是说Anthony Stark是个大麻烦。他是那种只能被爱或者被恨的男人，中间没有灰色地带， ** **哦**** ，Stephen爱他。不顾一切。

虽然一切尘埃落定，但情况有些更糟，因为Stephen知道这不合适，也不是对的时机。他们正准备迎接下一次战斗，尽管有一年的时间来处理，Pepper现在依旧还是Happy的妻子，Stephen知道Tony既伤心又开心，因为Pepper向前看了，跟着一个对他女儿很好的伟大的人一起向前了。况且无论如何，Stephen确实送Tony走上了一条不归路，他知道，哪怕随意的调情或是戏谑的打趣都无法将这一点抹去。Stephen因为欲望而疯狂，但他不是个傻瓜——他没有机会与Tony在一起，而他已接受了这一点。

Tony笑了起来，然后并不夸大地说，“即使你告诉我我会在那场战斗中死去，我还是会那么做的，你知道的。我有我优先要保护的，Morgan和Pepper。即使我无法走出那个无聊透顶的沙漠，我也会再次这样做。”

“我不能冒这个险。”Stephen回答，甚至没有想过去看一看他选择了告诉Tony这一切该如何结束的那个未来，因为彼时Stephen已经找到了答案，已经没有足够的时间看更多。Stephen并不觉得Tony在说假话，老实说——尽管这人臭名远扬——但他有着自我牺牲的精神和纯洁无瑕的心灵——不过这也无关紧要了。

“是的，我都知道。”Tony叹了口气，靠在宇宙之鼎上，脸上带着傻气的笑容。

“住手。”Stephen慢悠悠地说道，忍住没笑。

“来啊来啊。”Tony躲闪着，咧开嘴笑道，眼里闪烁着促狭的恶作剧火花。

Stephen浑身都因渴望而颤抖，就在他强忍着想从椅子上站起来将Tony扯到自己身边而不是宇宙大锅边的冲动的时候，已经听见自己轻轻问道，“那么你想让我怎么做呢？”

“好吧，”Tony轻快地说，转着眼珠瞅着天花板，仿佛在思索，“你可以把我送到另一个维度，但那就会让你做的所有的让我复活的努力都白费了，而如果没有了我闪闪发光的个性和魅力，你要去哪里？你也可以把我送到塔斯马尼亚，不过这似乎有点不必要的戏剧化，还有点粗鲁。不过，就我个人而言，我赞成晚餐。 Le Bernardin餐厅，八点整？我不想错过我们的愉悦，而且天知道你本人又总是拖拖拉拉地不肯自己约我出去。大白痴。”

Stephen盯着他看了很久，张大了嘴巴，睁大了眼睛，然后平静地回答，“听起来像是在约会。”

Tony露齿一笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：在tumblr上也能读到。  
> 译者笔记：知道我最喜欢哪一点吗。  
> Tony了解到Stephen的付出，了解到他不肯约自己的顾虑，而迈出的那一步。


End file.
